dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenrir Wolf
Fenrir Wolf, known by the human alias Fenris Okami, is the hybrid seventh son of the infamous Big Bad Wolf, and main protagonist of HIghschool DxD: A Wolf's Tail. He was named after the legendary wolf Fenrir, a decision made by his father. Appearance Fenrir is, as his nickname of Runt goes, the shortest and least physically developed of his siblings. He possess medium length brown hair dyed blonde, which is visible in the tips still having a brown hue, with parts that poke out, and has a pair of blonde-tipped brown wolf ears hiding underneath. He has light brown eyes, the right being magically colored to hide the actual implanted Witch Eye, an eyeball with black scelara and a green magic seal instead of an iris or pupil. Clothing wise, Fenrir sports a light blue zip-up jacket with a black skull over the chest, and two black dots on the left side, a black t-shirt with thin white stripes, brown sweatbands on his wrists, blue jeans with a hole for his tail, and a pair of worn red running shoes. In his Werewolf form, Fenrir's appearance is that of the typical depiction of a werewolf. It features mostly dark fur; with his chest area, abdomen, hands, face, and ears all being gray, with long claws and fangs. Strangely, in this form, the werewolf body wears a prisoner outfit, including ball and chain. In his Big Bad Wolf Mode, Fenrir greatly resembles his father in appearance. The form itself is a rhino-sized wolf with amber eyes and light brown and white fur. Personaility Fenrir, as his name goes, is a lone-wolf type, but also anti-social. Mainly steming from his childhood in an isolated house and his jerk older brothers, Fenrir doesn't feel comfortable in crowds or groups of people, and is nervous and awkward around new people. When around people he trusts, such as Leo and sisters or his mother, or even Azazel, he's more comfortable and talkative, though still a low degree of talking. He has an insatisable curosisty, and hunger for knowledge, which causes him to read every and any book he can. Because his only main interaction with the opposite gender is his mother and sisters, he's usually a bumbiling mess around girls, especially some of the women in the Grigori. He absolutely hates his father, and wishes to pay him back for Red's death and the destruction of the village. History Fenrir is the seventh born son of the Big Bad Wolf, born in Feburary, on the 14th, Valentine's Day. He was named after the Norse wolf Fenrir, a superstition that his father had, a strong name meant a strong child. Fenrir was the runt among his six other siblings, and thus was thought by his father to be the weakest. Three of his older brothers, Fang, Skoll, and Lukas used this as insult and tease material. The Big Bad Wolf taught his children the way of combat, and used specialties each of the seven to teach them a way to fight, besides Fenrir. As the runt, Fenrir wasn't as physically developed as his siblings, and had no combat specialty, instead being adept in the fields his siblings were. This caused his father to, in his words, "waste time" to give Fenrir special treatment and training. This grew Fang's, Skoll's and Lukas' resentment of their younger brother, since their father spent more time training Fenrir then them. Seeing no results in training Fenrir, The Big Bad Wolf decided to grow his power with an addition. This addition was Fenrir's Witch Eye, which his father bought by taking his sons own eye. Taking this as a final straw, Fenrir stopped traning to fight, instead turning to learn normal subjects from his brother Leo his sisters, and his mother. Years later with his knowledge growing, Fenrir asked his father if he could leave their home, and go to the outside world. Laughing, his father denied him, stating that he would die the moment he stepped out, that he was too weak. Not deterring him, Fenrir snuck out of the home and found a village not to far. Upon arriving, Fenrir was amazed at what he found, and explored the whole town, finding books in the libary to read, and found people willing to teach him things his siblings couldn't. Fenrir would countinue to sneak out for the next few days, and one day in the woods found a girl, around the age of his oldest sister Hati. Being greeted by the girl, he learned her name was Red, and that she had bad history with his father but had no ill will towards him, and wanted to be friends. A month after first meeting her, Fenrir and Red had become friends, playing whenever he snuck out. One day however, things changed. Fenrir reached the village, but found nothing but burned homes and corpes. And standing in the middle of it all was his father, the Big Bad Wolf, Red ripped apart in his fangs. His father smacked him into unconsisness, and dragged him home. For the next 3 years, Fenrir was "grounded", locked in his room with nothing but books and food passed through a slot, his older brothers acting as guards. The Big Bad Wolf explained to his youngest son that this was punishment for his disobediance, and the destroyed village was his form of a "lecture". One day however, Leo passed through a pair of twin blades, made exclusively for Fenrir. Busting down his locked doors, Fenrir beat his other three brothers guarding him and walked to the front door of the house. Standing there was his father, who asked where he was going. Fenrir simply said he was leaving, and using his werewolf form to break down the doors. His father simply sighed and handed him a gargantuan sword, saying it was made for ungrateful brats like him. Taking it and leaving, Fenrir was discovered by Azazel, who had been visiting the village which was under re-construction. The village had turned out to be a place outside of the Underworld where Fallen Angels had resided, and Fenrir offered his services as payment for his father's actions. From then on, Fenrir has been Azazel's watchdog. Powers and Abilities Pseudo-Immortality: Fenrir's strength, like his father's, comes from the legend of the Big Bad Wolf, and people's belief. As it exists world-wide in many forms, and many people tell it, Fenrir can survive many life-threatening injuries, but still suffer the effects and pain. Immense Strength: Fenrir's obvious strength besides his speed, is strength. Having punching power strong enough to break concrete walkways easily, it's only enhanced in his other forms. Immense Speed: Being a wolf, Fenrir has large amounts of speed naturally, and his parentage enhances his already large amount of speed. Immense Endurance: Linked to his Pseudo-Immortality, Fenrir has a hight pain tolerance, and can shrug off certain attacks. Transformations: Fenrir possess a total of three different transformations, each possessing it's own benefits. * Partial Transformation/Half-Wolf: Fenrir can change his arms or legs into that of his Werewolf form's, giving the enhanced power without the full transformation. * Werewolf Form: Fenrir's second most powerful transformation, and his second most commenly used. In this form Fenrir's appearance is that of the typical depiction of a werewolf. This form enhances Fenrir's speed and strength, and his magic attacks. * Big Bad Wolf Mode: The only of his siblings to possess this form, it is model unintentionally after his father's wolf form. Being the strongest of his transformations, it has the highest power and speed, capable of wielding the Wolf-Fang Sword in it's jaws and swing it around as easily as a feather. Equipment Shiro and Kuro: Twin blades with long blades, the backs made up of spiked edges, with clear and sharp cutting edges. They were forged by Fenrir's youngest-older brother, Leo, as a goodbye gift. Wolf-Fang Sword: The one and only gift Fenrir ever recieved from his father. The sword was forged by the Big Bad Wolf out of a slab of a mountain, and formed the glassy bladed edge from one of his own fangs. Fenrir rarely wields the blade, using it in his even rarer used Big Bade Wolf Mode. Strength Gauntlets: Fenrir's main weapon, the gauntlets were forged from magically enhanced steel, and further strengenthened with runes encarved into the finished product. All the magic put into the gauntlets were done to enhance it's strength and punching power, which when added to Fenrir's already immense strength, produce destructive results. Witch's Eye: At a young age, Fenrir's father traded one of his son's, Fenrir's, eyes for that of a women mage's. This was in hopes of making his son strong. The Witch's Eye gives Fenrir access to all the magics the original owner could use, and awakened his magical potential. * Witch Eye Cannon (魔眼砲, Maganhō; "Magic Eye Cannon"): A powerful magic technique in which creates a magical eye to fire a powerful cannon at a target. This Magic technique takes up much magical power, only able to be fired in Fenrir's Werewolf form. * Spatial Magic (空間魔法, Kūkan Mahō): Fenrir is also adept at using Spatial Magic, a magic which specializes in warping and manipulating space. Although he is proficient at it, he has admitted that his own control over this magic is poor in comparison the eye's original owner, who taught him a bit. ** Teleport (転送, Tensō): This spell enables Fenrir capable of teleporting from one place to another, though his level of precision with Spatial Magic prevents him from always teleporting to a desired location. ** Forwarding Vision (映像転送 (フォワーディング・ビジョン), Fowādingu Bijon): A variation of Spatial Magic, this allows Fenrir to project a vision of himself into certain places where he appears as a holographic. * A Vasili (アヴァシリ, Abashiri): Fenrir is an extremely proficient wielder of A Vasili, a magic specializing in freezing his intended target/subject, and combines the usage of his Magic with his physical capabilities ** Ice Cone: Fenrir summons cones of solid ice to shoot out of the ground in order to skewer his enemies. He often miscalculates and forgets where he places them, sometimes ending up skewering himself. ** Ice Sphere: By encasing his iron ball in ice he uses it increased size and mass too use it as an effective weapon. ** Ice Shackle Bullet: Following Ice Sphere, Fenrir swings it towards his enemy like a cannon ball. ** Ice Spindle: After using Ice Sphere he jumps up and adds on to "Ice Sphere" creating a giant stalactite shaped pillar of ice to ram down and pierce his foe. ** Ice Pillar: Causes a pillar of ice to appear behind the enemy, normally trapping them. ** Ice Bind: Encases enemies feet in ice. ** Ice Water: By freezing water around his enemy, he can encase the foe in ice. ** Ice Fist: By encasing his fist on ice, he can deal greater impacts when he punches. Phantom Task '(ファﾝタム・タスク, ''Fantamu Tasuku): Also known as the '''Haunting Job of the Ghastly Hands is Fenrir's Sacred Gear, an unexpected on at that, and takes the form of a spiky black bracelet with a silver cross on it, surrounded by a circle of ancient text that glows faintly.. Phantom Task gives its wielder the ability to summon ethereal hands of telekinetic energy to act as extra limbs for them to wield, and the "hands" are mostly invisible to the naked eye, and only a wielder of the Sacred Gear can see them clearly. * Poltergeist Madness Wave '(ポルターゲイスト・マッドナス・ウェイヴ, ''Porutaageisuto Maddonasu Weivu), also known as the '''Party of the Disgraced Phantom; is the Balance Breaker of Phantom Task. The wielder is capable of releasing an invisible "mist" that acts as the usual invisible hands of the Sacred Gear, allowing them to manipulate anything that finds itself surrounded by it; effetively granting the wielder a form of "true" telekinesis. Triva * Inspiration for this character was brought on by me playing The Wolf Among Us, hence son of the Big Bad Wolf. * Werewolf form and the Witch's Eye were both inspired by the werewolf Free from the anime/manga Soul Eater. * Big Bad Wolf Mode's appearance was based on The Great Wolf Sif from Dark Souls. * Kuro and Shiro are based on Kanshou and Byakuya from the Fate franchise, and the same goes for the Wolf-Fang Sword, based on Heracle's sword. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Creatures